Tube-to-tube connections may be adjoined via various methods including via a brazing process. Generally, a braze filler material (filler metal) is applied between a first and a second tube to adjoin the two tubes. As the braze filler material is heated, the braze filler material may unavoidably enter into a flow cavity or surface of the tubes which may clog or otherwise affect the flow surface of the tubes.